Secrets
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber has many secrets and they show themselves one after the other. Can she find a real life that doesn't involve rejection? What happens when she meets Jasper? JasperxOC. LEMONS! REVIEWS!
1. Part I

**_***I do not own TWILIGHT. I would like to. Unfortunately I don't. :( ***  
_**

**_***Amber, Will, and Solomon are characters I have created for my stories. ^__w_****_^ ***_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Part I!!! Enjoy!!! :P**_

_Living in a village with dragons was how my life started. It turns out not only was I a pureblood dragon, but also a shape shifter. Gabby and I were talking when we were called for a meeting. We were told that the king betrayed us all and war was in immediate effect. We ran back to our houses. As I approached, I froze. It all happened so fast. I didn't even see it coming. My family was slaughtered before my eyes. I ran with my best friend to see if we could save her family, but we were too late. And so the war began. We started fighting the enemy side by side. It was so intense. We had lost almost everyone. Only Gabby and I were left fighting the enemy. We managed to kill everyone except for their leader, Solomon. That was when I knew I would never see her again. I turned my head to devise a strategy… when it happened. She was killed right on the spot. I ran away as fast as I could. Tears streamed my face to the point where I did not know where I was going. I ran for days. I ran until I came upon a house in the middle of the woods. That was when I knew I was far enough for the time being. I collapsed and cried my heart out. I had lost my family and my best friend. The last thing I remembered was someone carrying me towards the house, before I black out._

_

* * *

_It was winter time and I was walking back to the house my foster dad raised me and turned me into one of them, a vampire. I walked to the front porch and froze, my fist about to knock on the door. The door opened to a familiar face, Edward. He smiled and gave me a hug. "Welcome home," he said as he led me inside.

I looked around to the three familiar faces, Edward and my foster mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. Esme, the most beautiful woman I've known to being a mother. She smiled her warm smile she used to give when I was young. I smiled back and turned to Carlisle. He smiled and hugged me as well. When we broke apart he ushered me to sit down with the three of them.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked, nervous of what I might say.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking. I've been traveling a lot. I've missed you guys so I wanted to come say hello. How have you been doing?" I asked trying to be as polite and happy as I could. I couldn't tell if I was pulling it off or not.

"We've been great. We have more family members now. Would you like to meet them?" Esme spoke out for the first time this evening. I nodded my head as they both smiled.

Carlisle called up the stairs where five vampires and one human approached to whom I've never seen before. "This is our entire family. That is Bella, Emmet, Alice, Will, Rosalie, and Jasper. Bella's not one of us yet, but she still counts as family. All of you, this is Amber. She is our family member that I told you that travels."

They all smiled except for one. He seemed to look like what I was trying to hide. Carlisle noticed his face and sighed. "You know Edward, and how he is a mind reader. Well, Alice, over there can see the future. And Jasper is an empath."

I cringed and they all chuckled. Emmet walked up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Amber. I'm Emmet," he said smiling like a buffoon. I giggled a bit and nodded. "Nice to meet you too," I said trying really hard to smile. Jasper was standing in the back looking at me, confused. He left without saying anything. I looked at Carlisle questioningly and he shook his head.

"Well, let's get you settled in. Shall we?" he motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. He took me to my old room and left for me to settle down. I sat down on the bed._ So he can read all my emotions? This sucks. He was pretty cute. But now I can't hide what I'm feeling at all. So now I'm practically figured out. Edward reads my mind and Jasper reads my emotions. This is going to be a great stay._

I heard Edward laugh a little downstairs. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed. I heard a knock on the door. Without moving or looking at the door, I said, "Come in."

When I sat up, I was shocked to see Jasper standing there. "Oh! Hello, Jasper. I didn't expect to see you. What's up?" I asked trying to make small talk. My emotions were out of control. I were scared to see him not doing anything, happy that someone came to see me, curious to what he would want, sad that he didn't know the absolute truth, relaxed because somewhere deep down I knew I could trust him, and just a little bit of lust for his beauty, gracefulness, and courage to come and speak with me privately.

He lifted an eyebrow. "I just want to apologize for my behavior down there earlier. I'm not used to…newcomers. Also, your…emotions. They confuse me," he said his eyes beginning to narrow. I gulped.

"Well…have a seat. It's ok that you didn't speak or anything earlier. I mean I wasn't expecting a welcome back party or even to be accepted back. I must assure you, it's quite alright," I said smiling a true smile.

He closed his eyes and smiled for the first time ever since I saw him. "There. Now that's a real smile. Earlier, you were hiding or faking smiles. But this one…this is the first true smile I've seen from you," he said. I blushed a little and looked down, saying a faint thank you.

"You wanted to know about my emotions?" I asked unsure if you heard him right. He nodded. "They were all over the place. I could only pick out certain ones. Can you clarify them? I'm sorry if I'm butting in your business. I'm just curious," he said. I nodded and giggled some more.

"Well, which ones could you pick out?" I asked a bit nervous. He smiled a little. "I noticed you were happy."

"I'm happy to be back. I'm happy that I'm actually talking to someone right now."

He nodded. "Scared and curious."

"I didn't know what you wanted at first. I wanted to find out."

He chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat," he said. I giggled. "Well maybe that's why we're all vampires," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and then nodded. Then he became serious. "You were sad."

I moved my eyes downwards. "I have secrets. I would like to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll leave because of them. I'll tell you another time," I said looking up at him hopeful that he would understand.

He nodded and smiled. "Alright. That sounds fine with me. I promise I will not leave. Now where were we? Ah. Relaxed."

I smiled. "I knew that later I wouldn't have to be afraid."

He chuckled and nodded. "Ok then. There was one more that I could pick out. Very faint, but it was still present. It was…lust," he said unsure.

I immediately turned red. I felt so embarrassed right now. "No need to feel embarrassed. It's just us," he reminded me. I nodded and took a deep breath. "You are very…handsome. You're really…smart from what I've seen. You smell so…so," I tried to find the right words. I was in awe. I saw him smirk. "Tempting?" he finished for me. I hesitantly nodded and he laughed.

I glared at him. _He's laughing at me! Are you serious? I tell him and he laughs? What the fuck?!_ Jasper closed his eyes. "I've never been told that. I'm sorry I laughed," he said, still laughing. He opened his eyes and immediately stopped laughing, starring at me.

"What?" I asked him. He smirked. "You were pouting," he said. My eyes widened. "I was not!" I yelled at him folding my arms across my chest. "Yes you were. And what do you call that?" he said, standing up and pointing at my crossed arms. I stood up and unfolded my arms. "I was not pouting," I said.

He walked up to me so we were less than a mere three inches away from each other. "You were and you know it," he said pointing a finger at me and poking me in the shoulder. I poked him back and he just stood there. "You did not just do that," he said smirking wider than before. "And what if I did?" I asked sticking my nose in the air.

He jumped on me and we both fell back onto the bed. He was straddled me and tickled my sides. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I squirmed around beneath him, pleading him to stop. He stopped and looked at me. I tried to catch my breath. I looked up at him breathing hard.

He was about to get off of me when I turned him over and started tickling him. It didn't last long because he caught my wrists to prevent me from tickling him. "That's not fair," I breathed, still trying to recover from him. He shrugged and then let go of my wrists.

We looked into each others eyes. He had brilliant topaz eyes. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I looked over his face. He was perfect. I lowered my head slowly. He moved up slowly. We met each other's lips halfway. He kissed me tenderly. I played with some of his hair as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

We broke apart sooner than I would have liked, but I needed to breathe. We looked at each other again smiling. I rolled over and off of him. He didn't move. He just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I giggled. "Jasper, I think dinner's ready. Esme wouldn't want us to be late now would she?" I said leaning in the doorway.

He got up enough to lean back on his elbows and looked at me. I bit my lip. _Don't do this. Not right now, anyway. I'm hungry. Edward! Call Jasper down! Please?! Gah! Stupid emotions! Look at him! I mean what kind of boy, guy, MAN sits like that. I mean he's so…his choice of words: "Tempting." OH MY GOD! EDWARD!! Help me!_

Just then Edward called Jasper down the stairs for dinner. I could hear him laughing. Jasper rolled his eyes and got up. I sighed. Jasper walked up to me and leaned toward my ear, nipping it every now and then. "I read your emotions," was all he said before walking past me smirking. My breath was ragged. I gained some composure and followed him down the stairs into the kitchen.

Edward sat there smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Jasper sat beside me smiling. I was blushing like mad and wished it would just go away. When everyone sat down, they looked at me. "What?" I asked getting annoyed at all the attention. Edward just started laughing until Bella smacked him in the back of his head. I sighed and began eating. "Why were you laughing so hard?" Emmet asked. "I was being tickled to death," I said glancing at Jasper who was smiling.

Everyone was talking and having a great time. It felt as if I never left. I smiled. I felt something rubbing the side of my foot and looked to see Jasper winking at me. I blushed and smiled. I played 'footsie' with him for a while.

* * *

When dinner was over I grabbed my plate and went to the sink. I grabbed everyone else's plate and washed them in the sink. Esme smiled at me and I smiled back. Everyone was clearing out of the kitchen.

I was halfway done with the dishes when I felt Jasper's presence behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked jokingly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck lightly, before resting his chin on my shoulder. "I'm fine. You need some help?" he asked. "You can dry the dishes and put them away," I suggested. He smiled and got right to it.

When we were done I sighed and leaned on the counter. "Thanks for the help," I said, smiling up at him. He nodded his head and walked up to me. He took my hands in his and entwined our fingers. "Anytime," he said leaning down and kissing me.

Esme was in the hallway watching Jasper and I collaborate in the kitchen. She smiled brightly. Everyone else came to see why she was smiling so brightly. When they approached the all smiled too.

Bella tripped and startled me. Jasper and I broke apart to see Bella on the floor. I giggled. Jasper sighed and held my hand. "Are you okay, Bella?" I asked. She nodded and ran up and hugged me. It took me off surprise and I hugged her back. "Welcome to the family," she said before she yawned. I nodded my head before I yawned as well.

"It's contagious," Bella joked before going back to Edward. "Goodnight everyone," she said before they went upstairs to go to bed. I nodded my head. "It must have been a long day for you. You should go to bed," Esme said smiling at me. I nodded. "You're right," I said. I walked up to her and hugged her and the Carlisle. "Thank you," I said. They both nodded and smiled. I yawned again and Jasper came up and picked me up bridal style. "Goodnight," I said as we made our way upstairs.

When we came to my room, he set me down. I opened the door and walked in. The door was open and Jasper was standing outside. "Are you going to come in?" I asked. He shrugged and walked in, closing the door behind him.

I walked up to my drawers and picked out a silk pair of short shorts with a matching silk, low-cut tank top. I laid it on my bed and began stripping. I heard Jasper gulp. I smiled. "You ok, Jasper?" I asked turning my head to see him. He was licking his lips. I saw him nod his head.

I put my shorts on and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I lifted the tank top over my head and slid it on. It was cold in my room so my nipples hardened. I turned around and sat on the bed.

"What the matter?" I teased. He shook his head and licked his lips again when he saw my top. I tilted my head to the side. "Are you sure?" I asked again. He nodded his head. I patted the spot next to me and he came and sat down. I turned my head to my side and looked at him. "You haven't said one word since we came upstairs. Are you posi-" I was cut off by his lips on yours.

When we broke apart, I saw he was smiling. "I've never been better," he said before leaning in again to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss. I laid my hand on his thigh and he growled. I giggled and moved so I was straddling his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my ass. I gasped in surprised. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smirked against my lips and then laid back. He brought me down with him. "We're going to get caught," I said looking up at him. He shook his head, "Then we'll just have to be quiet. Though I doubt that you can do that, I'm going have you screaming my name," he said smirking at me. He kissed me again before kissing down my neck. I arched into him. I heard him whimper a little looked to see what was wrong. I was curious so I check over his body to see what was wrong and smirked when I saw his pants were too tight.

His eyes shot open when I unzipped his pants. He looked at me as I smirked. "That better?" I teased. I saw him smirk and his eyes narrowed as he flipped me over and straddled me. "I don't like to be teased," he growled. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and rubbed my sides. I moaned as I felt his fingers ghost on my hips.

He smiled and put his hands under my shirt to feel my skin. I shivered as his cold hands roamed my stomach. I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up and shrugged it off, before coming back down to kiss me again. His hands slowly glided up my shirt. He looked at me and I nodded. He lifted me up and ripped my shirt off before rolling over once again with me straddling him. I kissed him and pressed my now bare chest to his. We both shivered at the contact of our skin.

His hands roamed my back and I arched into him. I noticed for the first time his chest was marked with scars. I looked up at him to see his face turned away. "You're not the only one with secrets," he said. I moved his head back so he was facing me. "We both aren't proud of what we've done in the past. But that doesn't change anything. We are here now. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. Do you understand?" I said soothingly. He smiled and I kissed him.

I kissed down his chest. I kissed every single one of his moon shaped scars. He moaned as I moved lower and lower. I reached his belly button and licked around it before moving my hands to the sides of his hips. I heard him growl, indicating that I was going to slow. "You are very impatient," I teased as I hooked my fingers around his pants and slowly slid them down. He was only in his boxers. I smiled and kissed him again.

His body was perfect. His stomach made a perfect little 'V' that disappeared into his boxers. He smirked. "You've been pausing a lot lately just to look at my body," he said teasing me. I smiled. "You're perfect," I said kissing him full on the lips.

He rolled us over again and kissed down my chest. He licked and nipped at my skin before sucking and leaving marks. He kissed his way down my body until he reached the hem of my silk shorts. He looked up at me and winked. I giggled. He took my shorts between his teeth and slid them down.

As he moved back up, he kissed my legs. He kissed up the inside of my thigh. He went back up to my face and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him. "You have no idea what I've been thinking ever since I saw you walk through those doors," he said huskily. He began nibbling on my ear as he continued. "I thought about just taking you and running just to fuck you senseless. But then, I realized that that's not who I am. I knew you where the one for me once I saw you. And even though I knew it was egotistic of me, I knew I had to have you as mine."

I smiled up at him as he finished his sentence. "Can I tell you something?" he asked me. I nodded. "Before you came, I was with Alice. Then she said she saw someone come along and take me away. So we broke apart and she found Will. I'm not saying he's a bad guy or anything. What I'm saying is. She saw…you and me together. Forever," he said looking deep into my eyes. I smiled up at him. "That's good. Because forever is how long I intend on staying with you," I said tilting my head to the side, biting my lip.

He closed his eyes. Then he leaned down again towards my ear and hoarsely whispered. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" he asked. Before I could respond, he ground his pelvis into me, making me feel just how aroused he was. I moaned as he ground into me and kissing neck and chest.

I reached down and pulled his boxers off. I looked down and immediately groaned._ Holy shit! He must be a fucking god!_ I pulled him down to me as I kissed him ferociously. He growled, liking my dominance. We broke the kiss gasping for air. He looked down. It looked like he was debating. Suddenly I heard him say, "Fuck it," and literally ripped my underwear off. I gasped as I was met with cold air.

He looked me up and down, causing me to blush madly. "You're beautiful. You know that? You really are amazing. And that blush. It makes me want to make love to you every day of my life," he said slowly sliding up my body.

He looked at me and I nodded. He positioned himself at my aching core. I moaned loudly as I felt his length up against me.

I nodded one last time before he thrust into me hard and then halting, waiting for me to adjust. To prevent me from waking everyone up, he kissed me hard on the mouth. I nodded as he made a slow steady rhythm. I growled, wanting him to go faster. He smiled and picked it up. I groaned with every thrust.

As if reading my mind, he turned me over so I was on my hands and knees and he was behind me, thrusting into me like a wild animal. I went back and met his thrust. He moved up my body, still thrusting, and playfully bit my neck. I moaned loudly and tilted my head to the side, giving him more access. He sucked on my neck until I was positive a bright red mark would be present for a while.

Both of our bodies convulsed at the same time as our orgasm came hard. He pulled out before he collapsed and rolled to his side. I rolled over next to him and laid my head on his chest.

We were both breathing hard. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled the blanket over us. We laid in silence for a while just looking in each others eyes. He kissed me. "I love you. More than you know," he said smiling down at me. I sighed. "I love you to, Jasper. I can't say the same, you being an empath and all," I said giggling a little. He chuckled and kissed me again before we both went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up very warm. I looked next to me to see Jasper still sleeping. _He looks so peaceful._ I giggled and silently got out of the bed, trying not to wake him. I took a step and was met with an immediate jolt of pain in my ass that ran up my spine. Jasper must have felt my pain because he woke up immediately and was at my side in a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. I giggled and he looked at me strangely. "I'm fine. Looks like when you said you wanted to fuck me senseless you took it to the literal meaning," I said laughing. He looked down. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "It's fine. Besides, this is what happens when you have rough sex," I said giggling. He cringed and I rolled my eyes. I leaned up to him and whispered in his ear. "Rough sex is the best sex. Last night was the best night of my life," I said biting his ear playfully. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he said to me. "Don't be," I stated. I started giggling for the umpteenth time this morning. "What's so funny," he asked smiling at my good mood. I backed away from him and looked him up and down. He looked down and rolled his eyes. I walked back up to him and hugged him, nuzzling my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you," I said smiling. He looked at me and whispered, "I love you more." I rolled my eyes as I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I looked back at him as a sign for him to come. He didn't need to be told twice because he started walking the second I turned around and looked at him.

* * *

I exited the steaming bathroom from our hot shower together. I got dressed and tossed him some clothes I got from his room. We got changed and walked down the stairs hand in hand. When we got downstairs everyone in the living room was staring at us. "What?" I asked. They all smiled and some giggled. "You two have a good night?" Emmet asked smirking, pointing to the bright red mark on my neck. I blushed a deep crimson. "I told you we were too loud!" I whispered to Jasper, elbowing him in the side. He chuckled and shrugged and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When we finished eating breakfast, I got up and did the dishes with Jasper, just like the night before. "What do you want to do today?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged. "Let's go outside and do something. It's snowing," I said motioning to the window. He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

We got on our boots and coats and headed out the door. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Will, Bella, and Edward all came outside too. We were all walking in the snow when Emmet threw a snowball at me. I gasped and turned around to see him laughing. I smiled and threw a snowball back at him. That's when we started a snowball fight. We were all spread out from the backyard to the woods. I could barely see through the blinding snow and dense trees. The only person I could see was Alice. She ran up to me with her hands up in the air. "Alliance?" she said. I nodded and we went out to search for the others.

We were running around I didn't see there was a drop off at the end of the woods. I slipped and fell about 50 feet down breaking the ice that covered the river. I tried to get to the surface but my clothes dragging me down. _Jasper! Help me! _I kept screaming in my head. I was in the freezing cold water for about 2 minutes. Soon I was going to get hypothermia, I knew it. I shrugged out of my coat that probably weighed about thirty pounds more than it should due to the water. I kept moving, trying to break the ice. I knew the only way I could get out of here, was to use my powers. I concentrated and morphed into a white dragon. My feet were on the bottom of the river and the water now was at my ankles due to my size. I was dripping with water. I shook it all off as I was gasping for air. I was shivering due to the lack of heat my body was having. I whipped my tail trying to get it out of the water. My maroon eyes searched to see if anyone was near. I didn't see anyone. I moved out of the river in about two steps and went back to my human form.

I didn't see that everyone was on the other side of the river. They all look terrified. I saw the look on their faces and immediately began crying. _I knew I shouldn't have morphed. I knew I should have just drowned! I knew they wouldn't accept me. I knew it! Now Jasper won't want anything to do with me! Why did I change?! I could have died happily!_ With my thoughts I turned around and began to run. I heard Edward tell them my thoughts as they ran after me. I tripped and fell and rolled down the hill. I heard them coming so I got up and began to run again.

"Wait!" I heard them yell. I didn't know where I was going. _If I keep running, maybe they'll give up and turn back. That would be the smart thing to do. I'm not worth it!_ The next thing I knew, I was back in the snow, shivering and crying. I was too cold. My body was convulsing and I couldn't stand it anymore that I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in my room. I was under many thick blankets and heaters filled the room. I closed my eyes and recalled what happened. The only thing I remembered perfectly was their terrified faces. That got me going again. Tears streamed my face at the thought of being alone again._ I love him! I don't want him to go! What the hell! Why does my life suck?! I can't live without him, now that I know he loved me. I was never loved like this before! I love him so much it hurts to think of losing him!_

I didn't know that I was screaming as I was crying until I heard the sound of his voice trying to sooth me. I curled up in a ball and he wrapped his arms around me. I was settling down enough to hear that everyone was in the room, not just Jasper. I opened my eyes to see everyone talking. I concentrated on settling down.

_Edward?_ Edward looked at me. _Why am I here? I mean, why did you guys take me back here?_ "Because you are part of the family," he said looking at me like it was an obvious question._ No I'm not. I never was. I'm different if you haven't noticed. I saw the look on all of your faces. You were all…scared of me._ "We were startled that's all," he said calmly. For some reason, I believed him. I began crying again. _I'm so sorry! _I kept crying until I fell back asleep in Jasper's arms.

* * *

I was barely awake. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the voices in the room. "She thinks we don't want her anymore because when we saw her in that form we looked terrified. She thinks she's not part of the family because she is different. She loves Jasper that's for sure. She doesn't want to lose him. She wishes we didn't see her like that. I'm glad we did. If she didn't change she'd be dead. None of us could have gotten to her in time. She thinks she's not worth it," I heard Edward say. I shivered and Jasper brought me closer to his body. I wanted to cry. _I don't deserve this._

I heard Edward laugh. "Sleeping beauty's up. Yes, you do deserve this. You've helped this family out many, many times. You are worth it. We all love you, Amber. It doesn't matter what you are," Edward said soothingly. I half smiled. Jasper's grip tightened around me. "I was so worried," he whispered kissing the top of my head. I sniffled and turned to him. "You were?" I asked barely audible. His eyes shot open. "Of course! I didn't want to lose the love of my life!" he practically screamed, hugging me tightly. He was keeping me warm and I smiled. "Thank you," I said. He chuckled and held me tight until I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, I remembered Jasper was with me. I smiled and turned my head to see he was not there. Panic flooded my mind as my eyes darted around the room trying to search for him. My door flung open and Jasper was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked. I calmed down as soon as he entered my room. I could tell he was really worried.

He calmed down as soon as I did. I got up and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. He looked down at me with a confused look. "I thought you left," I said shyly. He chuckled and lifted me up onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know I can walk?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

He walked downstairs at a human pace, taking his time. "She's ok?" Emmet asked unsure. I nodded my head and blushed burying my face into Jasper's back. He laughed and dropped me on the sofa, before sitting right next to me.

I cuddled into him and we watched TV for a while. My stomach growled indicating I was in need of food. Everyone laughed and got up heading for the kitchen. We all sat down as Esme began bringing the food to the table. I was about to get up and help when she shook her head. "You had a long day. Besides, I haven't done anything. You did my chores and I'm taking them back," Esme giggled. I laughed and gave in.

We were all eating around the table and talking. They asked me questions about my powers and I wasn't afraid to tell them anymore. I looked over at Bella who was having difficulties cutting her steak. _I don't think she ever used a knife. That, or she never had hard steak._ I giggled as I watched her. She was so concentrated on cutting the meat she didn't see her other hand was in the way.

The knife cut the side of her hand and the scent of blood filled the room. I ran at Jasper and caught him from behind just as he was about to get to Bella. Being the newcomer he wasn't used to blood yet. I put my hands under his arms and behind his head. Everyone looked at me. Emmet suggested that he get Jasper out but I shook my head no. I started whispering to Jasper, trying to get him to calm down. "Shh…Jasper you need to calm down. Think about what you are doing," I whispered in his ear. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Shh…Jasper, you need to listen to what I'm saying. Concentrate. Don't let your blood lust take over you. Control it," I whispered in a calm voice. He began settling down and I loosened my grip a little.

"That's better. Now, what are you doing?" I asked, still whispering. "I'm standing here with you," he said turning his head to the side a little. "Good. Now what aren't you doing?" I asked. "I'm not drinking Bella's blood," he said surprised. "Yes. And if this situation arises again, which it shouldn't, what are you going to do?" I said looking at Carlisle, who was in a state of shock. "I'm going to concentrate and think about what I am doing," he said.

I let go of him and he turned around to face me. He smiled at me before hugging me. "Thank you," he said kissing me. "No problem. Carlisle! Why do you keep staring at me like I have three heads?" I asked getting a little annoyed. "Because no one has been able to stop a vampire from drinking human blood just by talking to them," he stated in disbelief. I looked at him questioningly and shook it off.

Bella walked up to me, with her hand bandaged up. "Thank you," she said smiling. "It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen...just more to you than anyone else. It's fine," I assured her. She laughed and nodded her head.

* * *

_*****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **I want to know how it is. Feedback is great and appreciated. ^^ *****_

**_***This came to me while I was at swim practice. Don't ask why, it just did. I have some other ideas if this one doesn't work. Please tell me what I can do to make the story better for yours and other reader's sakes. Thank you!! ***  
_**

**_-Krista  
_**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
